Glitches in Life: A Dance Central Fanfiction
by Glitchsgirlfriend
Summary: You start your day like every other and recieve an unexpected surprise. Your best friend Glitch has been traveling for years but he's back with new feelings he's never wanted with such a passion before.


Glitches in Life

Hey guys quick note I just want to say that I'm new here and this is my first story. This story is about you and Glitch so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Best Friends

Your eyes open, exploring your bedroom. Today is the first day of Summer Break, freedom at last. You make your bed and are headed into the bathroom to freshen up for whatever you are going to today when you come across a series of photo booth pictures of your best friend. You haven't seen him for years ever since he joined a dance crew and had to travel as he and his crew became famous. You occasionally saw him and his crew on TV but quickly changed the channel when you felt your eyes water a bit. It's been so long without him. In the pictures you are both 12 years old. One picture has you both making funny faces. Another has you guys hugging. The last one is the most special to you. It has you kissing his cheek, his eyes wide with sheer surprise. If the camera would have delayed you are sure his face would have been red. You remember him stuttering all over the place after the picture was taken and he couldn't look at you straight for the rest of the day. You laugh at the memory of his tomato face after you gave him the kiss. You continued your path to the bathroom. You took a shower and brushed your teeth, reminding yourself not to drink orange juice right after brushing. You trot downstairs after brushing your (h/c) wet hair. Your mother is in the kitchen cleaning after she made breakfast and your father is in the military. He should return around noon. Your mother beams when she sees you.

"Good Morning (f/n)! Glad you're awake! Is your room nice and clean?" she asks the moment you sit down to eat. You nod and her face twists into a weird smile. She has to know something you don't. You finish your breakfast and head upstairs while your mom watches the news. You throw yourself on your bed and turn on the computer. Hours pass before someone knocks on your door.

"Who is it?" you ask. There's no answer so you figured you imagined it. Then there's another knock.

"Who is it?!" You ask a bit more irritated now, still no reply. You sigh getting up from your bed to open the door. You gasp as you see a tall, light-skinned 16-year-old boy, his emerald eyes staring at you with a smirk on his face. It takes you five seconds to realize who is standing in front of you.

"GLITCH!" You yell hugging his neck. He hugs your waist laughing and you feel your face get hot. You can't believe your best friend is here after being gone without contact for 3 years. When you finally pull apart from each other you invite him inside your room. He flops on your bed putting his arms behind his neck. You study his face. For a second he just stares at the ceiling doing nothing at all. You stand there staring at him when he suddenly gets up, a weird smile on his face.

"I missed you short stuff." He says ruffling your brushed hair. You scowl at the thought but scowl at what he did to your hair.

"Did you miss me?" You glare at him, scowling as you fix your hair. Glitch sighs and walks closer to you, you finally look up from fixing your hair and jumping a bit, your back hitting the door. Glitch comes closer to your face, his hands on the door. His arms are the only thing keeping his lips from touching yours. You blush like mad as you feel his minty breath on you as he comes closer to your face his emerald eyes almost closed.

"I said, did you miss me?" He whispers seductively. You turn crimson red, you can't talk. He smiles.

"You're blushing." He murmurs with a smirk.

"NO I'M NOT!" You yell out even though you know you're blushing.

"Just answer my question." He says coming even closer. His lips are inches away. You try to squirm away from the trap he's got you in against the door but he gets closer making your face fiery hot. You eventually give up.

"Y-Yes Glitch, I missed you." You finally blurt out. He's just about to meet your lips when he quickly pulls back, a startled look on your face.

"Good." He says still smirking. You glare at him for doing such a dirty trick but you shrug it off after a few minutes. He jumps back on your bed and you follow right after.

"So how has (t/n) been while I've been gone?" He asks getting a conversation going.

"It's been good I guess. School is still boring as ever, I still have the same friends and neighbors come and go. Other than that it's all been the same."

"Oh I see…"

"How's the party life for you?" You ask.

"What you mean dancing? It's fun. I mean I go out every night to beat strangers in dance battles and I don't have a bed time anymore, and errr…I have girls that want all over my dick so, it's great I guess." You blush at the thought of girls wanting your Korean friend's manhood more than life itself. You continue talking to each other for an hour or two before Glitch gets up from your bed.

"Well, let's go!" He says extending his hand for you to grab.

"Where?" you ask.

"We're going for a walk." You get up grabbing his gloved hand as you both make your way downstairs. Your father has arrived home and you see him, your mother, and Glitch's mother and father drinking coffee at the dinner table talking. Your mother is happy as she sees you holding hands with Glitch but your dad isn't feeling the same way. You smile a bit as your dad gives Glitch "The Eye". You go over to your dad and give him a big hug then join Glitch at the front door.

"Mr and Mrs (L/n) may I please take your daughter for a walk around town?" Glitch asks. You look up at him in surprise, he sounds like a true gentleman. Your dad thinks about the proposal your Korean best friend makes then nods.

"Don't be back too late and have fun ya rascals." Your dad replies. Glitch beams, looking satisfied with the reply.

You and Glitch step outside as the sun shines bright. He takes your hand and you feel your face warm up a bit. You both walk and soon Glitch puts his arm around your shoulders as he used to do back when you both were 12. You walk alongside him feeling great, That Asian has been so far from you that you don't want this day to ever end.

"I have something to tell ya." He says.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"What is it?" You ask curiously.

"I'll tell ya later." He says smirking. You nod and walk alongside him wondering what your Korean best friend has schemed up for you.

Well that's chapter 1 for you all I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
